In the Wilderness with You
by Apocalypse Sugar
Summary: An 100 Theme Challenge! Just because Brendan and May's Pokemon journeys are over, doesn't mean they can't travel around Hoenn together. This story is a little more easy going than some of my other ones.


**100 Theme challenge: In the Wilderness with you**

**Brendan x May**

* * *

><p>Introduction:<p>

They met when May found a boy in a white hat waiting in her room; he had just moved to town.

* * *

><p>Love:<p>

Brendan loved the way her name rolled off his tongue.

* * *

><p>Light:<p>

Brendan always carried a candle, when they returned from exploring late at night he would light it to guide their way home.

* * *

><p>Dark:<p>

The times when Brendan forgot the candle.

* * *

><p>Seeking Solace:<p>

May found solace in holding Brendan's hand when they were lost.

* * *

><p>Break Away:<p>

Brendan found it hard to break away from May when it was time to start their Pokemon journeys.

* * *

><p>Heaven:<p>

May baked Brendan some cookies for his journey, although they were tough, he thought they tasted like heaven.

* * *

><p>Innocence:<p>

Both May and Brendan lost a great deal of innocence traveling Hoenn and other regions, separately, for six years.

* * *

><p>Drive:<p>

Brendan was driven to find May once again.

* * *

><p>Breathe Again:<p>

May was able to breathe again when Brendan showed up at her doorstep unexpectedly.

* * *

><p>Memory:<p>

They chatted over a light lunch about the memories they made along their journeys, and the ones they had together.

* * *

><p>Insanity:<p>

Brendan declared his journey was finished, and that he wanted to stay by May's side. She laughed, calling him insane.

* * *

><p>Misfortune:<p>

May had the misfortune of telling Brendan she planned to travel around Hoenn for her father's research, so she wouldn't be doing much "staying."

* * *

><p>Smile:<p>

Brendan forced May to smile in every photo he took while they traveled.

* * *

><p>Silence:<p>

May had a hard time silencing Brendan while she was trying to observe wild Pokemon, he could never get the hint.

* * *

><p>Questioning:<p>

May questioned herself what Brendan's intentions were for their relationship, little did she know Brendan was thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p>Blood:<p>

While observing nocturnal Pokemon, May tripped, scrapping her knee. Brendan used his t-shirt to stop the blood from running.

* * *

><p>Rainbow:<p>

Brendan interrupted May's research to show her a rainbow across the sky.

* * *

><p>Gray:<p>

In was a stormy and gray evening Brendan kissed May for the first time.

* * *

><p>Fortitude:<p>

Brendan overcame his pain as he watched May flirt with a trainer in Lilycove City.

* * *

><p>Vacation:<p>

Brendan spent the money he earned on his journey for a night in Lilycove's finest hotel, it was mini vacation from May's research.

* * *

><p>Mother Nature:<p>

Brendan had spent so many nights in Mother Nature, he found it hard to sleep in a bed. Maybe it was just weird having the space of the king sized bed between them, when he was use to having May in his arms at night.

* * *

><p>Cat:<p>

Brendan woke up to a Skitty pawing at the window, May was quick to bring it a saucer of milk.

* * *

><p>No Time:<p>

They were back to the wilderness in no time.

* * *

><p>Trouble Lurking:<p>

May received and urgent call from home, Brendan didn't want the adventure to end, but her research had been cut short.

* * *

><p>Tears:<p>

Brendan would hold May while tears rolled down her cheeks for her father.

* * *

><p>Foreign:<p>

May threw herself into work, it was a foreign feeling to not be around Brendan.

* * *

><p>Sorrow:<p>

May finally broke down, filled with sorrow, she couldn't imagine her life if her father's illness progressed.

* * *

><p>Happiness:<p>

All of Littleroot rang with happiness to find out the good news, no one more than May and Brendan.

* * *

><p>Under the Rain:<p>

Under the rain, May pulled Brendan by the collar and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Flowers:<p>

A little boy from town presented May with a simple dandelion. She told him it was the sweetest gift she'd ever received. Brendan grew jealous and planted many flowers outside her bedroom window in the shape of a heart.

* * *

><p>Night:<p>

May would sneak out late at night to watch the stars with Brendan.

* * *

><p>Expectations:<p>

Professor Birch was recovering well, it was to be expected that May and Brendan were to set out once again.

* * *

><p>Stars:<p>

Brendan couldn't see the stars to be more beautiful than the girl he was watching them with.

* * *

><p>Hold My Hand:<p>

As May and Brendan waved goodbye to their parents once more, May laced her fingers in Brendan's and whispered for him to hold her hand.

* * *

><p>Precious Treasure:<p>

May cherished nothing more than her Pokemon, but Brendan was her precious treasure.

* * *

><p>Eyes:<p>

While eating breakfast one morning, Brendan looked into May's eyes and knew it was meant to be.

* * *

><p>Abandoned:<p>

Brendan was left to pack up camp while May got an early start on her research, he felt a little abandoned.

* * *

><p>Dreams:<p>

May pressured Brendan into telling her his dreams of the future, she was surprised to find out it involved her.

* * *

><p>Rated:<p>

Brendan felt underrated, he was just a tag along who only took away from May's research.

* * *

><p>Teamwork:<p>

Brendan decided to step up and do anything May wanted him to do to help with her mission.

* * *

><p>Standing Still:<p>

May ordered that they stand still, in the presence of a wild Salamance. It was important not to get attacked.

* * *

><p>Dying:<p>

Brendan was willing to do anything to protect May, even if he were to die at the feet of this wild Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Two Roads:<p>

May found herself to choose between two roads, if she didn't take the correct one Brendan might die before she could find help.

* * *

><p>Illusion:<p>

As May sat on Brendan's bedside, she started having illusions about her future without him. It was scaring her.

* * *

><p>Family:<p>

All May and Brendan's family members gathered at his bedside to weep over his condition. After days they decided to go home.

* * *

><p>Creation:<p>

May started creating small paper cranes and hanging them around Brendan's hospital room.

* * *

><p>Childhood:<p>

Brendan finally opened his eyes when May was telling his unconscious body about her childhood.

* * *

><p>Striped:<p>

Brendan walked away from the attack with parallel scars running down the right side of his forehead.

* * *

><p>Breaking the Rules:<p>

The doctor gave Brendan strict orders to take it easy for a while, he broke those rules, May and Brendan were back to the wilderness right away.

* * *

><p>Sport:<p>

Brendan found a sport in peaking May's cheek while she was trying to observe different Pokemon, it was the perfect distraction.

* * *

><p>Deep in Thought:<p>

May was finding Brendan deep in thought more and more, then she asked him about it, he brushed it off and changed the subject.

* * *

><p>Tower:<p>

Brendan had grown a considerable amount since they first met, he towered over May.

* * *

><p>Waiting:<p>

May waited all day for one Kecleon to appear, even when Brendan called her for dinner she refused to move.

* * *

><p>Danger Ahead:<p>

May warned Brendan of the danger ahead as they crossed a rickety bridge.

* * *

><p>Sacrifice:<p>

May sacrificed the last of her research budget to give Brendan a box of his favorite chocolates, which they shared.

* * *

><p>Kick in the Head:<p>

Brendan felt like kicking himself in the head when May mentioned her frivolous purchase.

* * *

><p>No Way Out:<p>

There was no way out, they would have to return home.

* * *

><p>Rejection:<p>

Brendan offered they stay one night in Lilycove before returning, feeling he might be rejected.

* * *

><p>Fairy Tale:<p>

Their last day was like a fairy tale, May dragged Brendan throughout the department store and to watch the contests at the contest hall. They ended the day walking along the beach.

* * *

><p>Magic:<p>

Brendan pulled May close and told her she was the magical girl he'd ever met.

* * *

><p>Do Not Disturb:<p>

Brendan and May planned on sleeping late, so they made sure to leave the "Do not Disturb" sign on the outside of the hotel door to keep the maids away.

* * *

><p>Multitasking:<p>

May juggled everything from her research, to planning their journey, to knowing everything about Hoenn, Brendan wondered how she did it all.

* * *

><p>Horror:<p>

To find the ferry already left for Littleroot, Brendan and May were eager to get home.

* * *

><p>Traps:<p>

Brendan didn't want to be trapped, so with one call to an old sea captain they were able to make it home by sun down.

* * *

><p>Playing the Melody:<p>

All of Littleroot was gathered for May and Brendan's return home. They began playing the melody, the wedding melody. May couldn't help but blush when Brendan pulled her away from the crowd.

* * *

><p>Hero:<p>

Brendan had grow to become May's hero, she felt embarrassed the way she idolized him.

* * *

><p>Annoyance:<p>

Two months had passed and the two were spending less and less time together, Brendan grew quite annoyed.

* * *

><p>67%:<p>

There was a 67% chance of rain, Brendan was going to take May out that night.

* * *

><p>Obsession:<p>

Brendan grew obsessed over a perfect evening, May told him not to worry, any night spend with him was perfect.

* * *

><p>Mischief Managed:<p>

For the first time Brendan saw May taking on a motherly role while tagging along on her babysitting job.

* * *

><p>I Can't:<p>

Was May's reaction when Brendan proposed to her under the stars one evening. Then he asked why not, she said they were too young to think about marriage, they were only 18 after all.

* * *

><p>Are you Challenging Me?:<p>

Was Brendan's response when May said that he wouldn't be able to kiss her right now if he tried. Challenge accepted. Challenge succeeded.

* * *

><p>Mirror:<p>

May couldn't stop looking at herself in the mirror, her body was changing.

* * *

><p>Broken Pieces:<p>

Brendan tried to keep himself together, but knowing May didn't want to marry him was breaking his heart into pieces.

* * *

><p>Test:<p>

May told Brendan of the test she took, she was pregnant.

* * *

><p>Drink:<p>

When Brendan and May announced their news to their family over dinner, everyone lifted their glasses in celebration and drank to the new family member.

* * *

><p>Starvation:<p>

Since May found out she was pregnant, she hadn't been able to calm the constant starvation she had in the pit of her stomach. She ate all the time.

* * *

><p>Words:<p>

Brendan's father began pressuring him into proposing again, saying the baby needed a well put together family, Brendan said they were too young and he would just get yelled at some more.

* * *

><p>Pen and Paper:<p>

Brendan slipped a small piece of paper into May's hand while they sat under the stars. She read it before pulling out a pen and writing a reply. Brendan red it before kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p>Can You Hear Me?<p>

May was getting more fatigued as her pregnancy advanced, enough that she couldn't keep up with babysitting kids around town. Often having to yell to get their attention.

* * *

><p>Heal:<p>

May always loved to touch Brendan's scar, it had healed nicely, and it was a little symbol of their love.

* * *

><p>Out Cold:<p>

May was out cold while they watched the stars. It reminded Brendan of their days in the wilderness together.

* * *

><p>Spiral:<p>

Their parents found their situation heading in a downward spiral, especially with their plan to get married after the baby was born.

* * *

><p>Seeing Red:<p>

The new house was finally finished, a small red brick house a mile away from their parents. It was what they both needed.

* * *

><p>Food:<p>

May burnt the roast on their first night, but they still had mashed potatoes. Most of the food ended up on the floor or the walls and their bodies during their little food fight.

* * *

><p>Pain:<p>

May could never compare any kind of pain to the pain of bringing her child into the world.

* * *

><p>Through the Fire:<p>

Brendan tried his best to comfort her, but anything he said she would fire back at him.

* * *

><p>Triangle:<p>

Their love had produced a wonderful baby girl, their family triangle was now complete. Her name was Opal.

* * *

><p>Drowning:<p>

Brendan found himself buried in paperwork from his future father-in-law's lab, but he had to provide for his new family somehow. The money from his adventures wouldn't last forever.

* * *

><p>All that I have:<p>

Brendan gave everything to make his family happy, even if he wanted a little time to himself.

* * *

><p>Give Up:<p>

May and Brendan had to give up their nightly stargaze, the only time they had to sleep was when the baby slept.

* * *

><p>Last Hope:<p>

May's little brother came to watch the baby this afternoon, giving them one last hope to slip away for a few hours.

* * *

><p>Advertisement:<p>

Professor Birch had Brendan put together and advertisement for kids to start on their Pokemon journey, he was surprised adventures weren't appealing to kids anymore.

* * *

><p>In the Storm:<p>

May watched out the front window, afraid Brendan was caught in the storm and wouldn't be able to make it for supper.

* * *

><p>Safety First:<p>

Opal came close to swallowing a gold coin Brendan dropped on the kitchen floor, luckily May intercepted it.

* * *

><p>Puzzle:<p>

May was puzzled to find Brendan wasn't pushing for their wedding. Had he changed his mind about her?

* * *

><p>Solitude:<p>

Brendan suggested a small ceremony, with only their immediate family and a few close friends. May agreed a small wedding would be nice.

* * *

><p>Relaxation:<p>

They could now spend the rest of their lives in complete relaxation

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this one as well. ^^<strong>

**If you have any feedback, let me know! It's much appreciated, even if it's something small like a spelling mistake~**

**ALSO, if you make your own 100 Theme Challenge outline and send it to me, I'd gladly use it. Or if you wrote your own 100 Theme Challenge, I'd love to read it! I LOVE all pairings, so keep that in mind!**


End file.
